Stubborn Elfling
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Legolas had been fine until a certain stupid dwarf had poked him! Now proofed!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

Elves were strange folk that was for sure.

Gimli, after the long battle of orcs could do nothing but either think of sleeping off his aching feet or drinking the night away in victory. Keeping his tongue locked though he never let himself to even think of complain of such things until they were safe away from the prying ears of men that he knew not. He walked back with the elf and Aragorn to their quarters. _We dwarves are as sturdy as the rocks we live by_ he had said out of pride. Aragorn had chuckled giving the dwarf a pat on the shoulder and shared a bemused grin with Legolas. "You did well my friends. Sleep well."

And the future king of Gondor had left the two alone, off to overwork himself once more. Gimli shook his head after the man left. "We have just battled in the cold rain for more than two days and he wishes to spend his brief moment of peace planning strategy."

Legolas remained silent only clucking his tongue with a soft chuckle as he removed his weapons. Easily slipping from his boots he moved about the room in a fluid motion. Gimli was less graceful and unceremoniously dropped his ax on the bed muttering under his breath. Was he the only one who felt a moment of rest was necessary after a hard battle with those endless amount of orcs? Dwarves were generally sturdy creatures so it surpassed his comprehension that a _man_ seemed to have an abundant amount of energy used solely for the purpose of victory. But alas it was a good battle and it wouldn't have been if his feet would have remained unsore and himself of no need for a good wash. A job well done he would say for his arms felt the heaviness of his ax and his head weary of lost adrenaline.

It wasn't until he turned that all his aches and pain had escaped his mind and he let out a loud cry in surprise. Legolas stood stripped to the waist with deep, dark purple bruises marring his normally pale pristine skin. Decorating his diaphragm was a large ugly boot print and there were larger bruises on his back as well. For a moment elf and dwarf stared at each other in silence.

"You are hurt!" The dwarf bellowed angrily storming over to the elf causing Legolas to drop a clean shirt he was in the process of putting on. He had known the orcs had been in excitement of being in the presence--- and given possible chance to kill--- an elf but he had not known it to have been that brutal for Legolas. Said elf had the decency to just stare back at Gimli in confusion only causing Gimli to turn red in fury. "You are covered in bruises! Have you broken any ribs?! Why did you not tell myself or Aragorn?"

"Gimli..." Legolas began but the dwarf shook his head.

"I do not care about the pride of your elven blood! How you could do something so foolish as to keep this from us! Must I be the only one who realizes that..."

"Master dwarf I am fine." Legolas laughed at the smaller being holding his hands up in hopes of pacifying the dwarf's most apparent worry.

"_Fine_!? How the blazes do you see that as fine!? You are black and blue all over! If I did not know you myself I would assume you to be some sort of a...a...a... How could you be so foolish?! Lie down you stubborn elf while I go fetch Aragorn."

This though only seemed to add to Legolas's laughter as Gimli glared back at the elf.

"I am glad you find you're injuries funny young princeling because I for one do not! You are lucky you did not fall from fatigue while fighting an orc for sure you would not find this _so funny_!"

"Gimli!" Legolas ceased laughing a smile still etched on his face which was red from laughter. "I am fine. Honestly, I feel no pain at all."

"You feel no pain?" Gimli frowned staring at the elf. Legolas nodded mirth dancing in his blue eyes. "Those cause you no discomfort at all?"

Again Legolas nodded fetching the fallen shirt from the floor. "You are telling me that an elf such as yourself will not wince in pain from those and feel the haunts of ache in the coming days."

Legolas nodded again. "Yes, I feel none of these injuries."

Stroking his beard Gimli seemed to let this go and stepped back. "Well then, if you feel no pain..."

He stopped and faster than the elf thought possible pressed one large stubby finger into the deep bruises. Legolas yelped in pain and curled inward at the touch hearing the smug Gimli say, "Yes, no pain at all I see."

"Well if you insist upon stabbing my stomach with your finger then yes, I will feel a pain of some sort!" Legolas replied grinding out between his teeth.

The pain was immensely now and he silently cursed the stupid dwarf who somehow gotten the elf sitting in a chair and waiting for Aragorn to return. And it was precisely to whom he explained, when he finally came into the room to inspect the injured elf, that he had been fine until a certain dwarf had poked him.

"Stubborn elfling." Gimli grumbled under his breath keeping a close eye as Aragorn gentle placed a salve on the elf wrapping his ribs shortly after. Keeping his chuckles to a minimum as he received glares from the elf before him, Aragorn made no comment. When Aragorn had finished the two hurriedly placed the elf prince into bed despite his protests and soon Legolas was asleep in his cot having given up all attempts to fight. By the next morning Gimli had come to find the bruises nearly gone into a hardly existent yellow.

Yes, elves were strange creatures indeed.

**a/n: dude no joke. I wrote that in ten minutes at 3:03 a.m. for no apparent reason. Yeeeeehhhh. REVIEW**


End file.
